Spitting Image
by littlemonster93
Summary: This is a future fic, set around the daughter of Tori and Jade. Just read to find out. Rated M for future chapters. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was thinking… I had thought about this story before, just didn't know how to start it or anything… anyway, so here it goes.**

**All rights to the respected owners, I own nothing, well I own Arlene, Star and the other kids, and that's it**

**Enjoy!**

"Arlene! You ready yet?" I heard my mother call.

"Almost, Mom!" I called back.

My name is Arlene Marie Link West. Daughter of Jade and Tori West. Now, before you go off and made assumptions, yes, they are both women. Jade is 'mom' and Tori is 'momma.' Jade is the one carried me for 9 months and gave birth to me. I go to Hollywood Arts. The same school they went to, and mom even teaches acting.

"Arlene!" Mom yelled again.

"Hang on! Chill!" I yell back.

I put on the finishing touches of my eyeliner. I love this stuff. The glitter in the black really makes my eyes stand out, which are green, just like mom's.

I grab my bag and slip my shoes on as she come down the carpeted steps.

"Happy?" I ask my mom.

She nodes and goes back to drinking her coffee.

"Good morning, Hun." Momma says to me.

"Morning." I say as she get myself a cup of coffee.

"I swear your just like your mother." Momma laughs.

I smile and grab my car keys. "Ready, Mom?" I ask.

"Your driving?" Mom askes.

"Yeah, come on." I say.

"By, babe." Mom says as she gives Momma their usual morning kiss.

I walk out to my car. My brand new black 2011 Ford Mustang. I love this car. It was my 18th birthday present. It's always been clean, filled with gas. I've only had it maybe three months.

"You sure do keep your car clean." Mom says as we get in.

"Well, she's my pride and joy." I smile.

I back out of our driveway and drive to school. We live maybe 30 minutes away. Me and mom talk, mainly about how my grades have been. Man, their horrible this semester. Being a senior, that dosent help a whole lot.

We finally pull up and I park. Mom gets her stuff and heads to her classroom. I, on the other hand, spot the red-headed girl I've been dating my whole high school career. Her name is Star. Star Oliver. She was my mother's friend Cat and Beck's daughter. She had been my best friend since dipears, and now she's my girlfriend. I'm kinda glad she takes more after Beck. Cat's just… Weird.

I run up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, causing her to jump just a little bit.

"Good morning." I smile as I kiss her cheek.

"Morning, babe." She smiles at me.

"Did you have a good night?" I ask, as I do every morning.

"Yup. Did you?" She asks.

I nod as the musical bell that mom says has never changed rings. I grab Star's hand and we walk to her locker, then to mine. My locker has been decorated with black and purple splatter paint and music notes. It looks amazing if you ask me.

"So, you ready for Jade's class? I'm sure she has something big in store." Star laughs. She knows my mom way to well.

"Yeah, I'm sure she doses, guess we'll have to figure it out huh?" I ask with a laugh as I grab her hand again.

My mom has always had something big, like this teacher she had. She took his place, and says she wanted to run her class like he did. I swear, were always doing something weird and unusual.

"Morning." Jade smiles as the class comes in.

I roll my eyes and bit and laugh at her.

"So, West, what we got going on today?" Star asks.

"I'm glad you asked, Star. Well, see we have a big play coming up, same as always. This play involves a lot of improve, so I want… You, you, you, and you to come up here and come up with a scene." She said.

She had pointed at me, Star, Kelly, and Jacob.

Improve. Okay, this seemed okay. We all walked up to the stage and look at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jade asks.

I look at Star. "So, bobby, how's the weather today?" I ask.

"It seems just fine, wayne. But wait, what's that?" Star asked, pointing up to the celling.

"It looks like a twister." Kelly chimed in.

"Oh no." Jacob said.

"Wait, that's not a normal twister. That twister is full of cotton candy." I say.

"Cotton candy? But, Wayne, how is that?" Star asks.

"Maybe it's magic candy." Jacob said.

"What if we eat it?" Kelly asks.

"Let's see." I say. I act like the twister of candy had gotten closer and put some in my mouth.

"It tastes okay… Wait." I say. I fall onto the floor and make myself shake till I come back up.

"Oh no, she's a cotton candy monster!" Jacob yelled.

"Run!" Star yelled.

We all laugh as we end our scene.

"Good job guys." Jade smiled. We all sit back down and she tells us more about the play and something else. The bell rings and me and Star start to get up.

"Hey, Arlene, I need to talk to you for a second." Jade said.

I nod to Star and walk over to her.

"Yeah, Mom?" I ask.

"I need to use your car after school. Your momma needs something, and I know you need to stay late today." Jade said.

"Oh,sure. Here." I say. I dig into my bag and finally find my keys. I hand them to her and smile. "Take car of her."

Mom laughs. "I will." She says.

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! What I want to know is: Should I continue with the other chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two… here we go**

"Hey, Star." I smile after the school day had ended.

"Hey." She smiles back.

"I gotta stay behind today. Help set up for the play, plus mom's taking my car." I shrug.

"Okay,well by, babe."She said as I kiss her before she leaves.

I tell my mom by, and walked into the set room. Setting up wasent very hard, just a few boards and lights. After 3 hours we had finished.

"By, Jake."I wave.

"See ya." He says.

I exit the school and man it's dark, and I have to walk home? This just sucks. I pull my jacket on as far as I can get it and start for home.

I had been walking maybe 10 minutes before he showed up.

"Hey, honey." He said. He was noticeably drunk. Stumbling, slurring and laughing.

"Um, hi." I mumble.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?" He asked.

I ignored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yells.

Next thing I know, I'm in an alley. He's on top of me and I can't fight him off. He's just too strong. Finally I give up. His face is close to mine and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Good. Now just relax." He whispers.

Then, I feel a pinch, and my vision starts to blur some. I can't move or scream, I can bearly see or hear. My heart sounds like it's in my ears and my breathing is getting harder.

"That's it." He says.

It's all I can do to look up at him. I can see the blurry vision of something I don't want to see, more or less what to hear about.

"Now you just be a good girl for me."He whispers.

All I can do is cry. I can feel my cheeks get wet from it. Then, I feel it. It hurts so much, but all I can do is shut my eyes so tight I thought my eyelids would pop off. He was ripping me from the inside out. I could feel blood run down my legs, and all I could do was lay and take it.

He grunted one final time and he pulled out. "Good girl."Was the last thing he said.

**JPOV**

"Tori, it's been almost five hours." I finally say.

Me and Tori have been sitting here for the longest time. It felt like forever. Arlene was suppose to be home after six, by atleast 7:30. I had called Star and she hadn't seen her since school was out.

"Jade, I'm sure she'll be home." Tori said.

I sigh. "She's never been this late before." I say. I can feel tears come, I know something is up. She never just snuck out.

Tori was crying to, I could tell. She finally gets up and hugs me. Just holds me on the couch while we cry.

Come on, Ari, please come home.

"Just relax, Jade, or try to. She'll come home." Tori said to me.

**APOV**

It felt like hours, but I finally came out of it enough to walk. I have to hold onto the building for support, but I don't care, all I want is to get home.

My legs feel weak, and my insides feel torn. I feel like puking, and I just want my mommies.

It takes me longer than usual to get home. I can see my building coming into view, my blurry vision slowly coming to an end. My heart is slowing down, but it still sounds like a train in my ears.

I make my way up the porch steps and into the door, but once I feel the carpet I fall to my knees. I just can't walk anymore.

**TPOV**

Next thing I hear is the door come open, and once I look over, there she is. Our little Ari laying on the floor.

"Ari!"I yell as me and Jade both run over to her. Jade picks her up and sits her on her lap, rocking her as I grab the phone and call the police.

"I need an ambulance. Just hurry." I practically yell. My daughter has been hurt and all I want is to make sure she's okay.

"Jade, the ambulance is coming." I say to her.

"Oh, god, Ari."Jade said, kissing her head and just rocking her.

"Please be okay." I whisper.

**Okay, here's chapter two… I went ahead and did it because I don't know when I'll be able to update again… please read and review! I'll continue if you guys want me to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys, you really seem to like it so far, so here's chapter three!**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! **

**The writing style will be a tad different since I'm on a different computer and using a different operating system lol**

**Anyway, all rights to respected owners!**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

I can feel my mom rocking me, I can feel my blood get all over her clothes, but I can't make since of what is going on. Way to many voices and way to many blurred faces. It's all a big blur and I just want it to end.

I'm in so much pain I can hardly stand it. I clutch to my mom harder and close my eyes, not able to answer. I just like hearing her muffled voice.

"Hang, on Arlene." A man said.

What happened next, I don't even remamber. It went black...

"Arlene?" A voice was saying.

I slowly open my eyes to see both my moms by my bed.

"Theres those green eyes." Mom said.

"We thought you where out for good." Momma said.

I groan and take in a deep breath, which really hurt.

"Tori, go get the doctor." Mom said.

Momma nodded and left the room.

"Don't worry, swettie. You'll be fine." Mom said.

"Hey,Arlene."The man in white said.

I open my eyes and look at him.

"W-What happened?" I finally choak out.

"Well, Arlene, I'm sorry to say you where raped. The man who raped you drugged you. He used a very powerful drug used only here in the hospital to out patients don't know how he got ahold of it, but he had

just enough to where you where just bearly here." He said.

So it did happen.

"So I did't dream it?" I asked.

He shuck his head. "I'm sorry, but no. We want to keep you tonight, make sure the drug didn't have any other harm to you. You should be fine though. Just very, very sore, and I recomand that you take it easy for a

while." He said. He nodded once and left the room.

Mom and Momma both took me into a hug.

"Mom, Momma, I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry? It wasent your fault. Don't you dare say sorry to us." Momma said.

I nod, but I still feel sorry. I wasent watching out for myself, and ontop of that, I let him get me to whrere he could drug me. I hated myself and I felt horrible.

"Arlene?" The voice I loved the most said.

I looked up, and there she was. The red-head I loved dearly.

"Star."I say.

She ran over to me and hugged me, kissing my head.

"Are you okay?" She askes.

I nod."Yeah, I'll be fine." I said.

**JPOV**

I walk over to Cat and Beck, along with Tori.

"Hey, guys."I say.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"She was raped." Tori says.

Cat covered her mouth and looked at Beck. He put his arm around her.

"By who?" He asked.

I shurg. "We don't know. All we know is he got ahole of a powerful drug and drugged her to where she could."I say.

I feel Tori put her arm aroud me, and for once I feel helpless. Like Tori was the man in the relationship, and I was the woman. I mean, I am, but I'm suppose to be the strong one.I fall into Tori and close my eyes. It was

just to much to take. The daughter I carried for 9 months, was raped. The girl I raised and loved so much was hurt and I wasent there to help her. I felt worthless. Like a horrible mother.

Tori kisses my head and takes me out into the hall, telling Cat and Beck to give us a moment.

"Jade, you okay?" She askes.

"Am I okay? Our daughter was rapped, and you ask me if I'm okay?" I ask.

She looks at me.

"I wasent there to help her. I wasent there to protect her. I'm suppose to be the strong one, and here you are, having to hold me like a baby puppy." I say.

Tori pulls me into the tightest hug I had ever felt.

"Jade, don't feel like that. It's not your fault. Your the one who carried her, of course you feel a stronger bond. Your not a horrible mother, none of us knew, not even Ari."She says.

"I know, but..."I just couldnt finish, I cried.

She just held me. Held me in the hall way while Cat,Star and Beck kept an eye on Arlene.

"Arlene needs you to be strong, as strong as you can be. I'll be there for you, you know that. I'll be there to wipe all yourt ears just like you have for me."She says.

I look up to her and I just kiss her. Once we pull apart, I pull her up and hug her once I collect myself best I could I wipe my eyes and take in a few deep breaths.

"Okay, let's go see, Arlene." I finally say.

**Okay, there's chapter three! Kind of sad, I know, but it had kind of a happy ending!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I see everyone is liking my story! Yay! **

**Yes, the bastard guy is going to suffer, just gotta think of a way first, haha, but don't worry I will!**

**So, let's get a start on chapter 4!**

**I'm really liking writing this story, so I don't how long it will be at the moment! Oh, and don;t worry, it will have happy ending!**

I'm finally home. Finally in my own bed, in my own room,I never thought I'd miis it so much. I looked down to my bruised legs and shutted at the thought of what the man did to me. That bastard of a man. I looked over to my clock and sigh. School would be starting up again, and I really didn't want to go back.

"Ari?" My mom said,coming into my room.

I sit up from my bed and smile at her.

"You okay?"She asks.

I nod.

She looks at me and pulles me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry I wasent there to help you."She said.

"Mom,don't be one knew this was gonna happen."I say.

My mom sighs and moved some of my hair from my eyes.

"I'm okay, I promise." I smile.

She nods and kisses my head. She leaves my room, shutting the door behind her.

I sigh and lay down on my bed. Honestly, I don't feel okay. I feel worthless, torn and broken. I just want the guy caught. The police arnt helping much, and I hope he dies for this. Or maybe he was responsible for other crimes,who knows I just want him out of my life.

I sit up. I look over to my phone and call the one number I know most in my head.

**SPOV**

Oh my god. What happened to Arlene was just unreal. I never thought this would happen to girlfriend,rapped by some prick on the street.

My phone vibrates and I see Arlene's number and I quickly answer.

"Hey."I say.

"Star,can you come over?" She asks.

"Of course."I say.

I hang up once I hear her do the same. I grab my bag and phone and run out the door, not bothering to tell my parents by.

I walk the few blocks to Ari's house and knock on the comes to answer it.

"Hey,Miss Tori. Ari wanted me to come over."I say.

She nodds."Okay,'s in her room."She says.

"Hi Miss Jade."I wave as I walk up to Ari's room.

I walk inside, and she looks horrible. Just beaten down, and tattered. She looked so fragile.I walked over to her and sit down beside her and she falls into my lap.I stroke her haid and hum to her.

**APOV**

I just fall into Star's lap when she sits down beside me.I couldnt help it.

"Star?"I ask.

"Hum?"She asks.

"Do you still love me,even after,ya know?"I ask.

She picks my face up to meet looks at me in my eyes and kisses me,kisses me with all the passion she could muster,and all I can do is kiss back.

"Ari,"She says after we pull apart."I will love you even if the stars fall from the sky."

I smile at her and lay down,pulling her down beside me."I love you to."I say and close my heartbeat is soothing and her breathing is slow and own breathing becomes slow and I fall into a deep sleep.

**/ A few hours later\\\\\\\\\**

I wake up, Star was still laying there,her eyes wide open.

"Did I fall asleep?"I ask.

She nodds."Best sleep I think youve gotten since,"She says.

I smile and sit was a good of the best since my rape.

I look over to her and lay her down on my bed,looking down to laughs a bit.I lean down and kiss tounge makes it's way into her mouth and I can feel her moan into my mouth.

"Wait,Ari,are you sure?"Star asks me,pushing me away some.

I smile."Yeah, I am.I'm okay,I promise."I say."I want this to be with someone I really some fucker off the street."I say.

She smiles at me."Well,bring it on."She says.

**Okay, no more chapter popps I promise lol**

**I just wanted to post one more for the night, yes,it's starting to get lighter, I'm going to have a "love scene" between Ari and Star, or maybe she might stop just before. Wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay,so here comes chapter 5**

**hope you like!**

**Rgihts to the owners yada yad yada...**

**APOV**

I look down to the girl below me. I love her so much, and I really just want to show her. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I lean down,cause I'm the one on top, and I kiss her. It deepends, and I lick her bottom lip, and she parts her mouth open instantly. I slip my tounge inside her mouth and I wresle with hers. My hands wonder her body till they find her breasts and gently squeeze them through her shirt. I can feel her moan through my mouth, but once my hands start to go lower I pull away.I just can't do it.

I close my eyes and I can feel a tear fall down my cheek.I get up and lay down on my bed. Sje lays down beside me.

"Ari,you okay?" Star asks.

"No,I'm not. All because of that stupid fuck, I can't even make love to you. My girlfriend." I cry.

She runs her fingers through my hair and kisses my head.

"Don't worry. Your not ready to yet, it's complettly understandable." She says.

I sit up and looked at her, my eyes still wet from crying. I still kiss her though. I pull away but keeps our heads close.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be." She says.

**/ Two Months Later\\\\\\\**

Everything had seems to get back to normal. I was back at school, Mom was teaching again. Momma was working on an album, Star was feeling better. I was getting happy again and starting to enjoy life again.

"Arlene,dinner!" Momma called up to me.

I smile and jump off of my bed. My legs where finally healed and I could walk without hurting all the time. I make it down to the table. I see the food and freeze. Fried chicken, corn, green beans, rolls and baked potaos. I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom. Once the lid comes up, I puke. Puke my stomach out, and all I did was see the food.

Momma comes in after me and grabbs my hair. Once I finally finish I fall down into her and hold onto her shirt. She felt my head and looks at me.

"You don't have a fever." She says.

I let out a deep breath and look up at her."Maybe I just got some stomach virius or something." I say.

She nods and hels me up to my room to lay down.

That's all I do to is lay down. Momma came in a few times to check up on me and Mom brought me some medicine from town.I puke everyday, almost at least three times a day. I hated it.

"Ari, you don't think your pregnant do you?" Star asks me the next day at school.

I shut my locker and my mouth opens some. I had never through of that, and the thought of it just made me sick. My hands falls down to my flat stomach and I look up at Star. I can feel tears start to form but I push them back.

"What if I am, Star?" I ask.

She hugs me and let me go."If you are, then we'll be a little family."She said.

I shuck my head. I didn't want his kid inside me.

After school I stop my the drug store. The whole school day was a blur and I don't remember anything. All I could think about was I might have that monster's baby in me. I pick four boxes just in case and I payed for them, the cashier giving me a funny look, but I really don;t give a shit. I leave in a hurry and get home as quick as I could.

I walk inside after parking my car and Momma's cooking and Mom is helping. It's all I can do to try not to puke.

I get to the bathroom, shut the door and look at the bag in my hands. I take out one of the tests and I pee on the stick. It said wait 5 mintunes for the results. I set the stick on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. What if I was? What would I do then? I wipe a few tears that had come and lean up against the wall.

The five mintunes felt like forever. I kept looking at it, and it always flaashed **testing**.

Finally, when I look at it, the words I so desperetlly didn't want to see where there. _**Pregnant.**_ I hold the stick in my hands and the next thing it's across the room and I'm screaming.

"No! I can't be!" I scream at myself, grabbing my hair and falling onto the floor.

"Ari?" Mom asks,followed my Momma. Mom sits down beside me and holds me.

"What's wr-" Momma asks but once she sees the stick on the floor by the door her eyes get wide. "Jade..."She says, handing it to her.

"What?"Jade says and holds me tighter.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Momma says as she sits down to.

No, it just can't be true. I grab it and try to shake it, hoping maybe it was just a trick of my eyes.

"Ari, no, it's not gonna change." Mom said, taking it from my hands with a little force on my end. I just wanted this nightmere to end. I cry and cry and cry and they cry with me.

I guess I feel asleep cause I woke up in my room. I sneak down to where I can hear them talking.

"Tori, how could this have happened?" Mom asks.

"I don't know, Jade, but we'll figure this out." Momma says.

"Tori, there isnt always a bright side to things. This mother fucker got our daughter pregnant." Mom says.

"I know, but theres nothing we can do. We don't even know where this guy is." Momma said.

"Arlene gave a discription to the police. I can find him." Mom said.

She gets up, and I'm holding on to the wall. What was Mom gonna do?

**JPOV**

I just left the police station. I got a copy of Arlene's discription out of what she could remember that is. Then again she did see him before she was drugged. I'm gonna hurt this sick fuck. He got my daughter pregnant, and thinks he can get away with it. Oh hell no.

It's around midnight and I'm walking the streets, looking for this guy. And speak of the devil. There he is. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"What?" he said turning around.

"Oh hi, you remember a girl you raped oh maybe two months ago?" I ask.

"Um, no, I didn't rape anybody." he said.

Oh hell no.

I slam him into the wall, thank God I'm strong for a woman.

"I know you did you sick look at this. This is her." I said,holding up my picture of her I have.

"Oh, I remember her. Yeah, she was a good one to." He laughed.

"Oh you sick mother fucker!" I yell at him, throwing him on the ground.

All I can do is kick and kick and kick and he's in a ball on the ground.

"I'm sorry but she was. Better than the others."He laughed again.

"Others? You are a sick man, you know that? No, your not even a man, your a worm, not even that and I don't know what lower than a worm!" I yuell as I pick him up and punch his face.

His head falls back, but he brings it up.

"What is a girl like you gonna do to me huh?" he asks.

"You'll see." I say.

I punch him one more time and he's out. I grab his legs and drag him to the police station. The cops look at me and down to my feet and there he is. The bloddy rapest.

"Is he dead?" The cop asks.

"No, just knocked out." I said.

"How did he get like this?" The cop asks.

"He came onto me, I was simply defending myself."I lie.

He nods and gets a few more cops to help. They take him back and Im smiling. Maybe now he will get the punishment he deserves.

**Okay, there chapter 5! Man, go Jade! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 peeps!**

**I am soo enjoying writing this story! Glad you guys like it, thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Rights to the owners!**

I feel cold, tattered and not myself. I'm in a ball on my bed, and all I can do is think about this baby inside me. It's been maybe three four months, I can't tell which. I know it's been atleast a month since I found out. I don't want this baby, it dosent even feel like mine. I feel no connection, and I just want this all to end.

"Ari, you ready?" Momma asked.

I nod.

It's my first ultra sound, and I'm honestly not ready to hear any heartbeat, see any body growing in my belly.

"Momma."I say.

"What?"She asks.

"I don't wanna do this."I say,crossing my arms over my chest and rubbing my upper arms.

Momma comes over to me and huggs me. I've been getting a lot of hugs lately.

"I know,honey, but you atleast wanna make sure it's healthy."Momma says.

"I don't feel like it's mine. I don't feel any connection."I say,looking up to her.

She sighs."Arlene, I know. Just do me a favor and don't make any hasty decision just yet. We'll figure it out."Momma said.

I always knows how to make me feel better. We walked out of my room and down to the living room where Mom sat.

"Jade,you ready?"Momma asked.

"Yeah."Mom said.

I walk in the middle of both my moms,getting out to the car.

Once we get to the clinic I freeze."Ari?"Mom asked.

I nod and get out,followed by them.

I can't even sign myself in.

"Momma,can you do it?"I ask.

She nods and I sit down by Mom.

Momma comes back and we all sit took maybe 20 mintunes before my name was all get up and walked back into the dark room.I'm laid down on the table after being changed into the gown.

"Alright,are you ready?"The nurse asked.

I nod and the thing,I don't know what they call it. They put it to my stomach and all of a sudden theres a fast faint noise.I look up to the screen and the nurse is smiling at me.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."She said.

My mouth is open, and for once I feel like... Like... Theres a connection! I feel a connection and... It's just wonderul,I can't explain it in words. Mom and Momma are looking at me,and their both smiling to. I look at them and Mom kisses my nurse takes the thing off of my belly and rolls my gown up.

"Are you ready to possibly see it?"The nurse asked.

I couldnt help but nod.

She put this gel on my belly and it's really warm. She put that nosel thing back on my belly and I look at the screen. There it is. It looks like a weird little sea moneky, but there it is. The baby that fucker got me pregnant with. I smile at Mom and Momma and I can feel a tear roll out of my is the one who kisses my head this time.

"Okay, you can get changed and come back in two more months and maybe we can tell you the sex."The nurse smiled. I nod and raise up.

"Wow,you feeling okay?"Mom asks me.

"Mom,Momma. I think I wanna keep it."I say.

"What?"The both ask.

"Once I heard that heartbeat, it was like a spark set off.I feel a connection to it,and I want to keep it."I say.

They smile at me.

"Well,we'll help you as much as we can."Momma said.

I get back into my clothes and we leave the clinic.

**/ 3 months later\\\\\**

I'm 7 months pregnant now,and man Im huge. The ultra sounds I went to, I didn't want to know the sex. I want to be suprised. Me and Star have already picked out Taylor for a boy and Shaylyn Rose for a girl. I'm actually excited now.

I go down to the living room with my moms and sit in the middle of them.

"Hey,"I say.

"Well,hey there buldgy."Mom laughed.

I hit her arm has really began to look up for me. The rapest was finally put behind bars, 25 to life I think he got, can't be for sure. Mom is the one who went to didn;t want me in there,which I didn;t object to.

I have no clue what where watching, and I'm actually dozing off but I feel a sharp pain in my stomach,I jerk up and grab my belly.

"Ari?"Mom asked.

"I think..."I said,just as I felt the couch get wet."Holy shit."I say.

Mom's eyes get big."But your only 7 months,"She said.

I nod.

Mom gets me to my feet and gets me out to the car.I get in the car, but it was a gets in and she just starts speeding down the road.I don't even pay attention to how we get there, I'm in to much pain to finally pull into the hospital and Mom gets me inside. The nurses get me a wheel chair and wheel me to a delevery I get setteled in the doctor comes in.

"Arlene, looks like youve gone into premature labor."He said.

I look at him."What?"I ask.

"Your only 7 months, you have two more to go, and your water having this baby now,but I don't know the outlook will be."He said.

I close my eyes and lay down on the strokes my hair and he leaves.

"I'm so sorry,baby."She said and kisses my forehead.

"Mom,can you call Star for me?"I ask.

She nods and get out her phone.

"Cat,will you get Star up to the hospital?... Ari's in labor."Mom nods and hangs up."Cat said their on their way."She said.

I close my eyes for a while,trying to get some sleep, but these contractions keep waking me up.

"Ari."Star says.

I look over and she's running over to me.

"Are you okay?"She asks.

I nod."Just scared."I said.

"I know,babe."She said and kisses me.

It seemed like pain and the doctors telling me I'm not exactly there yet.I sure felt like it.

"Okay,here we go."The doctor said,"Get the nurses in here now."He said.

I'm hold onto Star's and Momma's hand after she herself had arrived.

"Okay,now when I say 3,I want you to push."He said."1...2...3."

I closed my eyes and did what he said,I pushed.

"Okay,1...2...3."He said again,and here I go again.I don't even know how many times I pushed I just know it hurt really bad.

"One more should do it.1...2...3."He said.

I pushed one more time,and then I felt releved, but I didn't hear a cry like I should.I look up.

"It's a girl."The doctor said.

I watch as they carry her off.

"Her left lung isnt developed all the way."One nurse said.

I looke over to Star and watched as the take her away.

"Where are they taking her?"I ask.

"She needs to be left lung is under may be here for a while."The dotor said,patting my hand."We will take you to her as soon as we can."He said and left the room.

I felt a tear roll down my cheeks and I closed my just took my baby away and i didn't even get to see her.

Momma laid her head on mine and so did Star.I just cried.

**/ 2 hours later\\\\\\**

It's been two hours. The nurse finally comes in with a wheelchair. I've been cleaned up and everything along with all the tables and such,

"Are you ready to see her?"She asks.

It was almost like I fell out of the bed,but the nurses slowed me helped me into the wheelchair and wheeled me down the hall,Star and my moms by my took me into this was full of machines and tubs and glass nurse wheeled me over to the one where my little girl stopped me and helped me out of the chair so I could look at nurse opened up a small hole where you could put her hands through.I did and I felt her skin for the first time.I coutned all her fingers and toes and stroked her tiny head didn't look like a normal baby with all the tubs attached to her.

"What's her name?"The nurse had a pen and a peice of paper.

"Shaylyn Rose West Oliver."I said.

"Doses she have a father?"The nurse asked.

I closed my eyes.

"I'm the father."Star said.

The nurse nodded and wrote everything down.

I was just focused on my little Shaylyn laying in this glass bed all by hersef.

**Okay,yeah this was kinda long, but I hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, chapter 7, here we go!**

**Rights to the owners...**

It's been two whole months, but I can finally take Shaylyn home. Mom drove my car over with her car seat, and everything set up. Momma followed her. They said they wanted me to have some bonding timr with her,and Star is gonna meet me at the house. Wow,things have really been looking up.

"Okay,Ari, everything is in order. You ready to leave?" Hannah, my nurse smiled.

"yeah, I am."I smiled. I held Shaylyn close to me, her sleeping body against my chest.

Hannah wheeled me out to the carport,where I was meet by Mom and Momma.

"There my two girls!"Momma said happily.  
>I smiled.<p>

"Okay,Tori,lets let them get home."Mom said.

I chuckled and they helped me put Shaylyn in her car seat.I look to Mom and Momma and hug them both.

"Thanks you guys,for everything."I say.

"Dont worry about are our daughter,we'll help you whenever."Momma smiled.

I smile to them and get in my own car. I really wish Shaylyn didn't have to sit backword. I love seeing her face. The more I look at her, she looks to much like me it;s unreal. I'm greatful for that, I really didn't want her to look like him.

"Well,Shay,were headed home."I say.

I pull in after Mom and Momma and I get the carseat out of the car. I carry her in and i set her seat on the table. I get her out and I hold her close to me. I don't ever wanna let her go. I guess this si how Mom felt when she had me. I understand why she was so upset about what happened to me, and believe me, it wont happen to Shay.

"Ari!"Star smiled as she walked in."I sow you drive up."

"It's cool."I said.

"Is this her?"Star ased.

I nod. I hand her over to Star and smile.

"Hey, baby Shay. I'm your other mommy."She said in a coo voice.

I smiled.

Hours went by and everyone was having a good day. Mom and Momma had gone to bed, and I got Shay asleep. Her room was right across from mine, so she was easily heard if she woke was laying on my bed,looking at some maganizne.I climb ontop of her and push the book on the floor.I kiss kissed her in so long, it felt like it was our first one all over again. I stuck my tounge in her mouth and once again she moaned at it.

"Ari, what about Shay?"Star asked.

"She sleeps like a brick."I say.

Star smiles at me and I kiss her again.

I slip my hands under her shirt and throw it up over her head,leaving her in her blue bra.I do the same,but my bra is purple and bigger now since I had Shay.I leane back down to kiss her and my hands squeeze her breasts through her bra and she moans in my hand slips behind her back and unhokks her bra,I pull it off her her shoulder,leaving her topless and in her jeans.I smile down at her and i kiss her neck and collorbone,kissing my way down to her breasts.I suck and bite and nibble on her nipple and I can hear her moan as I do. I switch to the other one and do the same.I then come back up to her and she panting already.I smirk at her and I kiss my way down to her pant line.I unbotton her jeans and slips them off and I rub the wet spot on her panties that had come to be moans ever louder as I slip my finger tips under the line of her panties and slowly pull them off.I lick up her thighs and I look at nodds at me and I smile.I kiss right above it first,then lick the , I slips my finger inside of her and I lick the nub right above where my fingers bite her lip,quting her moans as not to wake Shay or my mothers.I move faster though, finally able to do what I've wanted to for so long. It dosent take her long and she comes all over my hands.I come back up to her lips and I kiss her,wipping my hand off on the bed sheets.

"Wow,Ari."She pants.

I smirk at her and I lay down next to her.

"Can I?"She asks.

I nod.

She rolls me over and now she's on top of kisses me and her hands snake around to unhook my wasnet much into the forplay so she went right to sucking on my breats which felt then kisses down my stomach and pulls my sweat pants and panties down,not bothering with the stick her finger inside of me, and it still hurts just a little bit, but that pant soon turns over to pleasure as I feel her mouth join her moves faster than I did and it dosent take me long at all.I can't keep my moans in as good as she came and I moan as quite as I can as I feel my climax hit body skaes and then I go limb as she comes up to kiss breathing is hard,but I couldnt be happier.

"I am so happy right now."I say.

"Why is that?"Star asks.

"Because I have a beauitful girlfriend,a beauitful daughter,wonderful parents and I just made love to the love of my could be better?"I say as I kiss her head. I was just about to close my eyes and I hear Shay start to cry.I smile down to Star and I throw on a t-shirt and stand up.

"Duty calls."I smile.

**Okay, this was short, and I had a sex scene,yes I know lol it's probaly not the best since it was my first,but still.**

**Well,this is the end! **

**If you guys want me to make a sequal,just let me know, I was really thinking about it :)**


End file.
